John McKean
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Alvin meets John McKean, who teaches him the ways of LaVeyan Satanism. Co-Written by Gipdac, who only did it because I asked him to help. Not for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**John McKean**

Draconus666's Note: This is my very first non-poetry fanfic, and shall be the beginning of a series of fanfics advocating LaVeyan Satanism. For those who don't like this, then don't read it. It's that simple. I am a LaVeyan Satanist, and if you don't like it, then you don't like it. But, do not judge me by my beliefs; judge me by my fanfics, for I would do no different to others. I have asked my cousin and dear friend Gipdac to help me write this because, while I'm older (and more loveable), he has more experience at writing fanfics. I genuinely hope you enjoy this fanfic. Rege Satanas!

Story by Draconus666

Written by Draconus666 & Gipdac

Posted by Draconus666

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1**

Alvin ran down the block, and hid behind the huge shrub. About ten feet away ran a group of gang members looking for him. When he saw they were gone, he sighed. He'd gone into their "hood" without even knowing it, and now, they wanted to either kill him or nearly kill him. He turned, and looked around. He was in front of a huge, old two-story house the size of a small mansion. He knew what house it was; everybody said it was haunted. Alvin was choosing ghosts over gangs, however, and quickly looked for a place in to hide out. He finally found an old broken window leading into the basement, and quickly went inside. He looked around. There was a huge bar, with what looked like about 10 people standing in front of it. Alvin slowly walked up, and tapped one. It was a mannequin. They were all mannequins. He looked at their faces; all of them looked like they were in total agony. The walls were all painted black, with no source of light except for the Moon. Alvin was scared, and had had enough; he found the stairs, and quickly went up them. But, when he got upstairs, it wasn't much better.

He guessed he was in the living room, but he wasn't sure. The walls were all painted black, and to his horror, there were a bunch of lit, white candles above the fireplace. That wasn't all. Also above the fireplace were a bunch of pictures of a caucasian kid with medium-length black hair and interesting eyes, the right one being blue, and the left one being green. Next to it was what looked like a voodoo doll. And on the very end was what horrified Alvin the most; it was a real shrunken head. That was the last straw; Alvin wanted out of the house. He turned to run, but then saw something out of place. On a far wall was a huge flat-screen plasma TV. Alvin grinned, and walked over to it. He picked up a nearby remote, and tried turning it on; sure enough, it worked. He sighed happily; at least he'd found a TV. He sat down on a pure-white couch, and to his surprise, it was very relaxing. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Surely whoever had been in the house was gone now. He opened his eyes to the TV, and went up a channel. _SpongeBob SquarePants_ was playing; Alvin loved that show, and wasn't going to miss out on this episode, no matter how creepy this place was. He'd just started watching when he heard a voice.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Alvin turned, but all he saw was darkness. It was as if the voice had appeared out of thin air. Alvin gulped, and looked around. He heard the voice again.

"You know, it's pretty rude of you to sneak into my house, turn on my TV, and start watching cartoons..."

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm everywhere, and nowhere."

"I don't understand."

"I am the darkness all around you."

Alvin shook his head in confusion.

"I still don't understand."

When he heard the voice's response, it sounded irritated.

"You're no fun...I'm in front of you."

Alvin looked closely in front of him, and saw a figure stir. Two eyes appeared, and Alvin quickly got scared. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Alvin saw a man no older than 20 standing in front of him. He was the same man from the pictures he'd seen earlier, except he'd gotten a lot older. Alvin looked around the room, and noticed things he'd missed before. Hanging above the white couch were a collection of halloween masks, each modeled after horrifying faces Alvin couldn't describe; they looked very realistic. The man was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a picture of the grim reaper on it, and a necklace with a dead black widow spider in a clear vial of glass. He had medium-length black hair, glasses, and, oddly enough, Alvin noticed that his eyes seemed to have gotten darker since the pictures. He simply stared at Alvin, completely expressionless. Finally, he showed some expression, and spoke again.

"What are you doing in here, Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes widened in horror.

"...How did you know my name was Alvin?"

"My cousin used to go to your school; I've seen you there before. I'd never seen a talking Chipmunk before, so I was curious. I'd asked who you were, and they said Alvin the Chipmunk."

"...Oh."

"So, like I asked before...What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I accidentally pissed off some local gang. They chased me toward here, and I snuck into your basement to hide."

"Why'd you come up here?"

"...Those mannequins scared me."

For the first time since Alvin had seen him, the man grinned.

"Yeah...They usually have that effect on people."

"I don't mean to offend you, but I have to ask...Why do you live in here like this?"

The man's grin faded.

"I don't know...Why do live the way you live?"

"...Because I like it that way..."

"There you go. That's your answer. I live like this because I like it this way."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you."

"...Forget about it. Does your father know you're out here this late?"

"No...Please don't call him! I don't want to get into trouble!"

"...I won't; I just wanted to scare you."

"...Why?"

"Because it's dangerous for a kid to be out this late all by himself."

"I'm not a kid!"

The man raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Then what are you?"

"I-...I-...I'm a teenager."

"Oh, my apologies, Alvin the Teenage Chipmunk."

Alvin's "tough" side took over.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course I am."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. The man was right; Alvin was the one who'd broken inside. He was at the man's mercy. He gulped, scared. The man, to his surprise, grinned again.

"Want something to drink?"

"...You aren't some kind of psycho serial killer or pedophile are you?"

The man laughed.

"No, I'm not; don't worry, Alvin...I'm not mad at you for breaking in, but if you do it to somebody else, you could into a lot of trouble. You know that, right?"

"Yeah...I know."

"Good. Want anything?"

"...Do you have root beer?"

"Yep. Think fast!"

The man tossed a root beer can to Alvin, who barely caught it. He looked at it, making sure it didn't look poisonous or anything, and finally opened it up and took a drink. It was good, and he quickly drank all of it. He looked up at the man, and smiled.

"You know my name, so who are you?"

"...John McKean."

"...Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes...I've never had any company before, except at work."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a photographer for _The Black Mass_."

"What's that?"

"It's the official magazine of the Church of Satan."

Alvin's eyes widened.

"You're a Satanist?"

"LaVeyan Satanist. It's not like Luciferianists who always sacrifice things and go around killing people; we're actually an atheistic religion. We are pro-government, and do not condone murder or anything illegal. We're not crazy like a lot of people think. We don't even believe in or worship the Devil, nor do we sacrifice animals or people. The name Satanist, to us, is only metaphoric, because we believe the exact opposite of what the Christian Church believes. We believe that deities were creations of the human mind, so instead of worshipping false "god" we should instead worship ourselves. We have a saying: "I am my own God." You should look it up on Wikipedia sometime." (Draconus666's note: Seriously, look it up; it's a wonderful religion)

"Oh...That's weird."

John grinned.

"Yes...Yes it is."

"...You know, everybody says this house is haunted."

John turned to him, still grinning.

"I guess it could be put like that: since I'm like a ghost, this place is haunted. However, there is a reason it's said to be haunted. It's also the reason I became fascinated with it and bought the place."

"Why?"

"The last family who lived here was murdered. The son came home one night, picked up a shotgun, and shot the entire family while they slept before he shot himself."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah."

"...You're kinda a freak, you know that?"

John only nodded.

"I am a freak. But, before you judge me, let me ask you something, Alvin...Who are you?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm me!"

"No, I mean...What kind of person are you? If you died, how would it affect the world, if at all?"

"I-...Well-..."

"You see, Alvin...Before a person goes around judging other people, he should first judge himself. Before finding out who everyone else is, he must first figure out who he himself is."

"...I never thought of it that way."

"Not many people do; the important thing is that you know it now."

"...You're smart, you know that?"

John looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you...No one's ever told me that before except for my old college professors."

"It's true, though! Not many people I are that smart, I mean they don't think that deep...Except Simon, my brother."

"It's not because they're not smart, Alvin...It's because they choose not to be."

Alvin gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would they do that?"

"Some people would rather stay ignorant and naive of the world and be happy, rather than understand the world for what it is and be sad."

"I'd rather know of the truth in the world than be ignorant and naive!"

"Unfortunately, Alvin...Not everyone agrees with you. Some people would just rather stay dumb..."

"That's stupid...They're stupid."

"Yes...I know."

"Well, I've gotta get home now. Can I come by tomorrow and hang out with you?"

John grinned at him.

"Of course. Need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks though. Where's the front door?"

"To your left, and straight ahead."

Alvin found the front door, and realized it too looked creepy. Painted on the door was a mural of a reverse pentagram, and on each side of the door stood two wax zombies. And, above the door was a huge EXIT sign. Alvin waved goodbye to John, and walked outside and towards home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alvin walked down the street toward John's house. To his surprise, he'd slept pretty well last night when he got home, and he was also surprised that he was able to sneak in without Dave finding out. He knew Dave would never let Alvin be friends with John if he found out, so he knew he had to keep it a secret...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin sat down on the white couch, while John got him another can of root beer. This time, he didn't toss it, but instead handed it to him. Alvin smiled and took a drink.

"Thanks, John..."

"No problem."

"Hey John, are there any other creepy rooms in this house?"

John turned to him, and grinned.

"Oh, yes...There are lots more. Wanna see?"

Alvin quickly jumped up.

"Yeah!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

John led Alvin down a long hallway, which was painted blood-red. There were numerous doors on each side of it, and Alvin was eager to see some more creepy things. John opened up the first door, and he and Alvin walked in. It was a huge room painted purple. Alvin could tell it was a huge library room, and there were books all along the three bookshelves which covered most of the walls. He walked over to the left one, and looked at the books. Alvin was fascinated by what he saw. On the top shelf were books by Anton Szandor LaVey: "The Satanic Bible," "The Satanic Witch," "The Satanic Rituals," "The Devil's Notebook," and "Satan Speaks!". Also were "The Secret Life Of A Satanist: The Authorized Biography of Anton LaVey" by Blanche Barton, "The Satanic Scriptures" by Peter H. Gilmore, and "The Book of The Law" by Aleister Crowley. On the second shelf was numerous books by Philosophers: L. Ron Hubbard, Friedrich Nietzsche, Arthur Schopenhauer, Soren Kierkegaard, Ayn Rand, and Jean Jacques Rousseau. The third shelf had numerous books on Werewolves, Vampires, Runology, Rune Mysticism, Dragons, and other European folklore. The final shelf had "White Fang" by Jack London, "Moby-Dick" by Herman Melville, "The Command to Look" by William Mortensen, "Answered Prayers: The Unfinished Novel" by Truman Capote, "The King in Yellow," by Robert W. Chambers, "Might is Right" by Ragnar Redbeard, books by Orrin Klapp, "The Nature of the Beast" by Hans Brick, "Faust" by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, books by Vladimir Nabokov, books by Georges Bataille, books by William Saroyan, and other old literature.

He picked up the copy of "Might is Right" and opened it up. He was horrified by what he read (Draconus666's note: Warning, this will offend most religious people): "I gaze into the glassy eye of your fearsome Jehovah and pluck him by the beard; I uplift a broad-axe and split open his worm-eaten skull." He turned to another page: "In nature the wages of sin are **always** death. Nature does not love the wrong-doer, but endeavors in every way to destroy him. Her curse is on the brow of the "meek and lowly". Her blessing is on the very heart's blood of the strong and the brave. Only Jews and Christs and other degenerates think that rejuvenation can ever come through law and prayer. "All the tears of the martyrs" might just as well have never been shed."

Alvin closed the book, shuddered, and looked at the other two bookshelves: they had nothing that interested him, only more occult books that creeped him out, including one in particular called "The Necronomicon". He turned around to leave with John, but to his surprise, John was gone. Alvin walked into the hallway, and felt goosebumps on his arms. Although it was during the day, the house was still dark on the inside, and Alvin didn't want to be alone in it. He turned in a circle, looking for him.

"John? John, are you there?"

No response. Alvin shuddered, and walked down the hallway toward one of the other doors. He opened the door, and went inside. He almost fainted when he did so. The room appeared to be some kind of Ritual chamber, but that wasn't why he almost fainted; it was because he felt something evil in the room. He quickly went back into the hallway and closed the door, and tried another door. The room was obviously a restroom, with all-white walls. He closed the door, and once again tried another. This time, he sighed in relief. John was standing in there, grinning at him. The room was particularly small, with nothing of importance except for a computer, along with almost every add-on possible (printer, photocopier, scanner). Alvin glared at him.

"Why the hell did you leave me alone?"

"I wanted to see if you could follow logic instead of instinct."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see, when most people follow instinct - which in your situation was fear - they aren't using logic. I wanted to see if you could control your fear and manage to find me."

"You're a sick psycho, you know that?"

"Oh, believe me...I know."

"...Any other creepy rooms?"

"As a matter of fact, yes...There is one more. Follow me."

Alvin followed John out of the hallway, but stopped when John started walking down the stairs leading to the cellar. John looked up at him, surprised.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back down there!"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Yes!"

John grinned.

"Well, don't be...Besides, the sun's still out; it won't be as scary."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"...Okay."

John kept on walking, and Alvin followed. They reached the bottom, and Alvin gulped. But, John was right; it wasn't as scary during the day. Now, Alvin could clearly see the dummies. He could also see something he'd missed before: they were all standing in front of a small bar. The first was a sailor, with red tears painted going down his face. The second was a woman, who had her arm in his arm, and had the same tears. The third was a man behind the bar, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, and had had his eyes gouged out, leaving small blood stains. The fourth and fifth were another couple, both with expressions of anguish on their faces. The sixth was a girl of about sixteen, and her expression was that of a glare filled with utter hatred. The seventh was a young man who had a bottle of beer in his hand, and looked like he was suicidal. The eighth was a woman with a razor in her hand, and both of her wrists were bloody. The ninth was a perfect model of Anton Szandor LaVey, the founder of LaVeyan Satanism and the Church of Satan. The tenth standing next to the ninth, was a model of John, apparently sneering at the other mannequins. Alvin shuddered; they were all still creepy. He turned to John, who, to his surprise, looked saddened.

"What are all these?"

"They're all sad, Alvin. They're all regular people whose lives have emotionally destroyed them. These are the people I regularly see at the bars."

"But you're only..."

"I'm twenty; I have a fake ID."

"But what about Anton LaVey and you?"

"They represent me being one of the others once, and Anton LaVey inspiring me, where I now sneer at the others at the bar."

"But, I looked up LaVeyan Satanism, and it encourages indulgence and excess..."

"It does. But these people it doesn't encourage; they are all weak and pathetic excuses for humans who can't control their own lives."

"That's kind of mean..."

"Life is mean, Alvin...Life is mean. I can't stand to watch this anymore; let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

John and Alvin walked back up the stairs, and they both sat down on the white couch in the den. Alvin looked up at John seriously.

"...You know, I kind of understand...I want to learn the ways of LaVeyan Satanism, John. Can you teach me?"

John looked down at him in surprise. He slowly shook his head, thinking.

"...I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Well, the rules of the Church of Satan prevent me from teaching it to minors..."

Alvin looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please! I don't have to officially join, but I want you to teach me it's ways!"

John sighed, rubbed his temples, and slowly nodded.

"...Very well. I will teach you the ways of LaVeyan Satanism."

"Where do we begin?"

"...A Satanic Baptism, of course..."

Draconus666's Note: By now, you all probably hate me for this fanfic. But, I really don't care. Oh, and yes...I am a LaVeyan Satanist and member of the Church of Satan. John McKean is completely based on me; the way he looks and acts are how I look and act, except I'm older; a lot of the house is modeled after Anton Szandor LaVey's. I really am a photographer for _The Black Mass_, and because of which, I am a Third Degree Member (AKA Priest), while I made John a Fourth Degree Magister for the sake of it. And, if you want to read on, the next chapter will describe a full Satanic Baptism! For more information, follow this link: en./wiki/TheChurchofSatan. Rege Satanas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Alvin returned, and John led him into his Ritual Chamber Room, and lifted up a small black robe. He tossed it to Alvin.

"Okay, take off your clothes, and then put on your robe."

"What!? I have to take off my clothes!?"

"Alvin, I'm going to be directly reading from the _Satanic Bible_, and if you want me to do this, then you're going to have to follow it exactly perfectly."

"Okay...You promise you're not a pedophile?"

"Alvin, I'm not a pedophile. This is a real part of the Ritual."

Alvin took off his clothes, blushing, stood before John naked, and then he put on the robe. John nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to start the Ritual, and you're going to have to follow it exactly, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good...Let's begin."

Draconus666's Note: Gipdac and I are too lazy to put the Ritual in story form, so I just wrote down how the Ritual is performed, and we're going to paste it in it's original form. PS: This is merely the Baptism performed in 1971 by Anton LaVey:

Ceremony of Satanic Baptism

--

Participants

--

1. Primary: (a) Celebrant (Priest or acting Priest), (b) Initiate(s).

2. Secondary: Other selected members present by invitation of Initiate. Secondary members' presence is not a prerequisite for performance of this ceremony.

Accoutermants

--

1. Suitable Satanic chamber

2. Black candles

3. Sword

4. Altar

5. Sigil of Baphomet

6. Bell

7. Chalice

8. Elixir

9. Phallic symbol and container

10. Gong

11. Soil and receptacle (preferably a black container)

12. Sea water and receptacle

13. Brazier and charcoal

14. Incence

a. Sweet aromatic

b. Sulfurous

15. Apparel

a. Black robes

b. White robe or facsimile

16. Baphomet medallion of proper degree for Initiate

17. Appropriate supportive music

18. Chair and footstool

Procedure prior to entering chamber formally

--

1. Light altar candles and candle to be utilized by celebrant during ceremony (Black Flame).

2. Celebrant and selected members (if any) don black robes.

3. Initiate removes all clothing, including footwear, and dons white robe or facsimile.

4. Place brazier near altar and ignite charcoal.

5. Place Initiate's chair and stool near altar.

6. Position soil receptacle and sea water receptacle near chair.

7. Place water into container for benediction.

8. Locate Initiate's Baphomet medallion near chair.

9. Begin appropriate music.

Ceremony

--

All enter chamber. Celebrant assumes position before altar. Initiate and others stand aside. The celebrant performs preliminary functions of ritual as presented in the _Satanic Bible_.

1. Tolling of the bell: purification of the air.

2. Invocation to Satan: calling forth of the Prince of Darkness.

3. Summoning of the four Crown Princes of Hell. Any appropriately descriptive phrases may be employed, especially those from the _Satanic Bible_.

4. Offering of the Satanic Greeting (repeated by others present):

"O friend and companion of night, thou who rejoicest in the baying of dogs and spilt blood, who wanderest in the midst of shades among the tombs, who longest for blood and bringest terror to mortals, Gorgo, Mormo, thousand-faced moon, look favorably on our sacrifices."

5. Calling of the Infernal Names (repeated by others present).

6. Presentation of the Chalice of Ecstasy: Celebrant alone drains the Chalice of the Elixir of Life chosen.

7. Benediction.

8. The Initiate is called forward and kneels before the Celebrant.

9. Celebrant recites the First Enochian Key.

10. Celebrant:

"In the majestic light of undefiled wisdom, awake and enter in the Arcadian Wood, wherein all thy lingering falsehoods shall be as dead bark stripped from thy trunk, where thy futile hypocrisies known and unknown shall no longer envelop thee in mind and body. Cast off thy white robe of lies and confront thy Prince revealed as thou once began in life, undraped and unashamed. Thou mayest breathe again that first breath now as night winds freshen from the far reaches of Belial."

11. The Initiate arises, disrobes, and is seated in the chair provided, his feet supported by a footstool.

12. The Celebrant passes the flame of a candle four times under the soles of the Initiate's feet, saying as he does so:

"Through this, the Black Flame of Satan, thou walkest in Hell. Thy senses are awakened to the joy of rebirth. The Gates are flung wide, and thy passage is heralded by the deathless cries of his guardian beasts. His searing brand shall be evermore emblazoned on thy consciousness; its fiery meaning shall make thee free."

13. The Celebrant gestures with his hands in recognition of the Air of Enlightenment as he pours incense into the Brazier. He intones:

"We bring of thy garden, O mighty Lucifer, the fragrances which abound therein. Vapors of millenia which thou hast shared with thy chosen flcok are rekindled now to fill this chamber with thy presence. We toll the bell in thy name and thereby summon the whispering voices of wonder from all the regions of thy empire.

To the Initiate: "Breathe of his breath, O brother of the night, and nourish thy yearning brain. From the despair and agony of thy former direction, thy new path is tonight set forth in all the brilliance of Lucifer's Flame. His zephyrs now guide thy steps into the ultimate power which knowledge brings. The blood of those who fail is eternally bright on the jaws of Death, and the hounds of night pursue their hapless quarry relentlessly. They who walk amongst us bear deceit; verily they shall perish in blindless. Turn thy back on the vile, and follow the Black Flame to unending beauty in mind and body."

14. The Celebrant removes a sample of the soil from the container and speaks while pressing it back and forth against the Initiate's soles and palms:

"Now, as before, when the mother of us all cushioned our paths with the pure, pagan silt of ages, she offers herself anew. As thy true role of Earth-child emerges and pervades thy being, return for this and all time thy feet to her bosom. Revel in the shimmering glow from the hearth of thy heart, and make thy pact of devotion with all her children whose paws have tracked and learned the way of Belial. Seek and be glad, for infinity speaks only to those of self-realization who know and hear and heed the law."

15. The Celebrant anoints the Initiate with water from the sea and speaks:

"From the arid wastes and bleaching bones and nothingness, thou comest into our midst. With swollen and parched lips thy search for words of truth hath led thee to the shrouded and misty, subterranean caves of Leviathan. It is from this brine that all life springeth forth. The seas are within thy body just as surely as they surround and sustain all the nameless creatures of the deep. And the substance of Dagon resideth within thy flesh. And so thy travel passeth through the briny abode. Arise now and wrap thyself in the black robe of darkness, wherein all secrets abide."

16. The Initiate stands and dons the black robe.

17. Celebrant:

"This Baphomet medallion which I now place around thy neck seals from this time forth thy eternal commitment to His Infernal Majesty and thy unyielding loyalty to the Order of the Trapezoid of the Church of Satan. Raise thy right hand in the Sign of the Horns, and receive this, thy oath."

18. Celebrant:

"Thou, having forsworn the divine mindlessness, do proclaim the majest of thy own being amongst the marvels of the Universe. Thou rejectest oblivion of self and acceptest the pleasure and pain of unique existence. Thou art returned from death to life and declarest thy friendship with Lucifer, the Lord of Light, who is exalted as Satan. Thou receivest the Sigil of Baphomet and embracest the Black Flame of the Order of the Trapezoid. Thou dost bear true faith and allegiance to the Church of Satan and to the person of His Excellency, the High Priest. Thou standest, under severe penalty of destruction and ruin, to safeguard the secrets of the Church of Satan and its membership from any and all persons who may seek information as to the structure, ritual, magical teachings, or any other workings of the Church which are not a matter of public knowledge. Thou hast assumed this Infernal commitment of thy own volition, without let or hindrance, this act being done without coercion and of thy own desire and according to to thy will."

19. The Celebrant faces the Initiate and, with sword in hand, describes with its point an inverted pentagram. It is traced in the air directly in front of the Initiate's chest and newly consecrated medallion.

20. The Celebrant and the Initiate face the altar and give the Sign of the Horns. The Celebrant verbalizes: "Hail, Satan! Hail, Satan! Hail, Satan!" The Initiate repeats each exclamation.

21. Tolling of the bell: pollution of the air.

22. The Celebrant extinguishes the Black Flame and intones: "So it is done."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin, now dressed, sat on the white couch next to John. He was exhausted from the Ritual, and John agreed that that was all the Magic he needed for the day. Alvin smiled at John.

"Thank you, John...That was amazing."

"Just remember, Alvin: you're a LaVeyan Satanist now. You are now a part of the movement that will someday change the whole world."

"I understand. I've gotta go now; it's getting late, and Dave might get worried. Can I borrow your copies of Anton LaVey's books?"

John grinned.

"Of course."

He left down the hallway, and came back carrying the books by Anton LaVey: _The Satanic Bible_, _The Satanic Witch_, _The Satanic Rituals_, _The Devil's Notebook_, and _Satan Speaks!_. Alvin put them in different pockets on the inside of his sweater, thanked John, and promised he'd be back tomorrow.

When Alvin got home, he had dinner with the others, and when everyone else was asleep, he started to read _The Satanic Bible_...

Draconus666's Note: Yes...That was an authentic LaVeyan Satanist Baptism. I know you all may call me a freak, monster, etc. but I'm proud of my life. For those who call the Church of Satan evil without actual non-Religious belief evidence, I respect your opinion, but fuck you. For those who wish to get further interest in it, go to its website: . Rege Satanas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alvin and John stared at the side of John's black house. Written on the side of it, in blue paint, read: "Ur gonna burn in hell ya faggot Satanist! - Evangelist X".

Alvin sneered.

"Aren't you going to report this?"

"What's the point, Alvin...The cops aren't going to do a single thing."

"But maybe they left fingerprints on the house!"

"And what if they did? I've reported it before when they did, and the cops claimed to have "lost the evidence". They're not going to do a goddamn thing."

"...How could they do that? It's their job to do something!"

John sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, Alvin...If they're going to get criticism for it, not many people will do the right thing."

"...Would you?"

"Of course I would...And I know you would, too."

"...Well, what do we do now?"

"...Since the police wouldn't do anything, I'm going to do it all by myself. Come on, Alvin...I've got my own way to get justice."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What are we going to do, John?"

John inserted the fingerprints into the computer scanner. He'd dusted for fingerprints, and luckily, he'd gotten some.

"We're going to hack into police files to find a match. When we do, we'll have the person who did it."

"Can you really get into police files?"

John grinned.

"I just did."

Alvin's eyes widened, and he looked closely at the screen.

"Aren't they going to detect us?"

"Of course they are...In about five minutes. All we have to do is search these fingerprints into the system, and we'll have plenty of time to get a name and picture."

"...How long will it take?"

John grinned even wider.

"Done. I'm printing information on..."Tom Sanders" right now. And now, to exit the system just like we were never even there..."

John typed and clicked a few times (Alvin wasn't really paying attention) and he was out of the system in less than a minute. He picked up the information from the printer, and got up. He looked seriously at Alvin.

"Come on, Alvin...I'm going to teach you how to perform a Destruction Ritual..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666's Note: Once again, we're too lazy to put this Ritual into story form, so we're just going to insert this in it's original form. WARNING: Beginners who have no experience with black magic, DO NOT DO THIS!!! You will not be able to control it, and it could be devastating to you. I'm literally begging you...DO NOT DO THIS. ONLY EXPERIENCED PEOPLE DO THIS. For those who have favorited this fanfic and are reading this, I'm talking to you: I'm worrying for your safety here. That goes for anyone else reading this, as well. PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS!!!

Draconus666's New Note: I have decided to not post a Destruction Ritual in this story. I simply could not stand it if some moron did it and hurt themselves. I apologize to the responsible readers of this story; it will greatly shorten the chapter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin grinned excitedly. Not only had he just learned how to perform a Destruction Ritual, but they'd also gotten revenge against Tom Sanders. He grinned at John.

"What now, John?"

"We wait, Alvin...We wait."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They waited for a month and a half, and then they saw the newspaper. One of the articles was of a horrible car crash that had severely injured a person...Tom Sanders. They grinned when they read that he'd been permenantly paralyzed from the waist-down. Then, Alvin slowly grew a little guilty. He looked at John.

"Did we really have to do that, John?"

"He's done more than graffiti, Alvin. Two years ago, he poisoned my dog. A year ago, he broke into and tore up my house, and he poisoned my next two dogs. This was one of the most tame things he did."

"How do you know he did all those things?"

"I know how to get fingerprints, Alvin. He didn't bother to wear gloves on my dog's waterbowl, in my house, or when spraypainting my house numerous times."

"I didn't know that...Now I know he got what he deserved."

John nodded.

"Of course he did, Alvin...He was a pathetic little loser who was too afraid to face me himself."

For the first time in his life, Alvin felt extreme anger towards a person.

"...People like that make me sick. In my opinion, cowards like that shouldn't be allowed to live. They are a disgrace to all of humanity."

John looked over at him, and grinned.

"But you're a Chipmunk..."

"Oh...Well, they are a disgrace to all of humanity...And Chipmunks."

John's grin grew even wider.

"Alvin, I do believe that you are on your way to becoming a great LaVeyan Satanist..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alvin laid on the bed, holding a flashlight in one hand, and his copy of _The Satanic Bible_ in the other. It was Midnight out, and everyone else was asleep. This was the third time he was reading it, and he never skipped a chapter, let alone a paragraph. He was reading one he really liked from the Introduction: "On Saturday night, I would see men lusting after half-naked girls dancing at the carnival, and on Sunday morning when I was playing organ for tent-show evangelists at the other end of the carnival lot, I would see these same men sitting in the pews with their wives and children, asking God to forgive them and purge them of carnal desires. And the next Saturday they'd be back at the carnival or some place of indulgence. I knew then that the Christian church thrives on hypocrisy, and that man's carnal nature will out no matter how much it is purged or scoured by any white-light religion."

Alvin sneered, thinking about Tom Sanders and all that he'd done terrorizing John. He'd gotten exactly what he deserved. Maybe not even what he deserved. Still, he trusted John's judgement, and if he said this was all that was to be done to Tom Sanders, then he would let it be. He sighed...He knew he was only 15, but he really wanted to be a part of the Church of Satan. He trusted John, though. Suddenly, he felt someone lean over his shoulder. Alvin flinched; he was caught...Dave was going to find out and Alvin would never be allowed to hang out with John anymore. Then, to his surprise, he heard a chuckle. It was Simon.

"Watcha reading, Alvin?"

"I-..Uh-..."

"Relax; I already know what it is."

"You-...You do?"

"Of course I do, Alvin; I'm not oblivious to you being up until late hours of the night reading your books."

"You're-...You're not appalled?"

"Appalled? Are you serious? Nah, Alvin...You're my brother. You could never appal me any more than you already do. Besides, I'm mostly surprised that you've taken such a real interest in the subject."

"...I don't know why. You know me, Simon; like you, I've always been Atheist. But LaVeyan Satanism and Atheism go together like two parellel lines. It's the exact same thing, only combined with horror."

"I know they are, Alvin."

Alvin looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know?"

Simon grinned slyly.

"You think you're the only one who's taken an interest in LaVeyan Satanism?"

Alvin's eyes widened in both surprise and happiness.

"...You, too?"

"Of course, Alvin...I've had an interest in it for about two years now."

Alvin smiled happily, and hugged Simon.

"Oh, Simon...I'm so glad I don't have to hide it from any of you..."

"Actually, Alvin...I wouldn't tell Teddy yet; I mean, he is a little young."

Alvin nodded.

"Okay. But at least I can talk to you about it."

"Same here, Alvin...I was afraid you wouldn't accept me as a brother..."

Alvin smiled.

"You're my brother, Simon...I'd always accept you."

"...Well, since we're talking openly about our secrets, do you have any more?"

"...You first."

"...Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well...Alvin, I'm gay."

Alvin stared at him in surprise, and then a smile slowly spread across his face. Simon blushed, hurt.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

"What? No, Simon you've got it all wrong; what I'm smiling about is that I'm gay, too."

It was now Simon's turn to smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah...That's kinda a weird coincidence, isn't it?"

Simon shuckled.

"Yeah, it really is."

Alvin chuckled, and then noticed Simon staring at him. He blushed.

"Simon? Um, why are you looking at me that way?"

"...Alvin, would you forgive me if I did something?"

"What is it you want to-"

Alvin didn't even finish his question before Simon pressed his lips against Alvin's. Alvin blushed brightly as they kissed, and stared at Simon in surprise when he finished the unexpected kiss. Alvin shook his head, trying to clear it of the surprise, and stared at Simon. Simon had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Alvin...I just had to do that. Do you forgive me?"

Alvin stared at him seriously.

"There is only one way that I would forgive you, Simon."

"What?"

Alvin grinned.

"Do it again."

Simon stared at him, surprised, and then slowly that surprise turned into a huge grin. They both started the kiss again, but this time they pushed their bodies together, and wrapped their arms around each other, and started pulling off their clothes as they made love...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, Alvin led Simon to John's house. They had both tricked Dave into thinking that Simon was going to help Alvin study for 11th Grade when the summer ended. Dave, though suspicious, believed Simon, and let them go. Alvin knocked on the front door, and John answered. He looked at Alvin in surprise when he saw Simon with him. He covered the surprise with a smile, though.

"Great to see ya, Alvin...And who's this?"

"John, this is my brother Simon. Apparently, he's had an interest in LaVeyan Satanism for two years without anyone, even me, knowing."

John's surprise turned to interest.

"Really...Simon, what year was the Church of Satan founded?"

"The Church of Satan was founded by Anton Szandor LaVey on Walpurgisnacht of 1966. He declared it the first year of the Age of Satan, or I Anno Satanas."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, now very interested.

"Very good. What was Anton LaVey's original name?"

"Howard Stanton LaVey."

"Good. Who was the man who, in 1975, left the Church and founded the Temple of Set?"

"Michael A. Aquino. He left because he believed Anton to be "selling the degrees." He was an idiot."

John smiled at the last sentence, and nodded.

"Once again, correct. But Simon, knowing the history of the Church of Satan is only half of the job; you also have to think like a LaVeyan Satanist, and understand the philosophy of the Church. Do you?"

"Yes...I understand them very well, and I believe in everything they say and what the Church stands for. Rege Satanas!"

John grinned.

"Well, Simon...Alvin was right; you obviously have an understanding of the Church. While I would never normally agree to do this, I must, on Alvin's recommendation, begin training you as well..."

"Thank you, Magister McKean. I am honored."

"The honor is mine, Simon Seville...Tomorrow, Alvin and I shall begin your training..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666's Note: You're probably tired of me by now, aren't you? Well, I can understand it. Luckily for you, I'm not here to talk about my life; I'm here to talk about this fanfic. The story is starting to heat up, and by the time this fanfic is over, I'm sure you all will be surprised by the unexpected ending...The one we haven't come up with yet. Don't worry; it'll be good. Okay, I'm just going to be honest: I don't know if this story will ever finish. Maybe we'll come up with an ending tomorrow, or maybe there will be many more chapters to come, I don't know; what I do know is that I would like to thank the readers who have an interest in this fanfic, and for those who wish to study LaVeyan Satanism, I wish you the best of luck. Rege Satanas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next year, Alvin and John taught Simon the ways of LaVeyan Satanism. Simon knew all the basics, but there was so much more that he'd needed to learn. Later that year, they all held a huge celebration: the Walpurgisnacht Feast of Life...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666's Note: Haven't you learned by now? I may be a dedicated Priest and the photographer for _The Black Mass_, but if it's not a part of my job or taxes, I'm terribly lazy. So, like the others past and the others ahead, this shall be posted in Ritual form (unlike Standard Ritual of Destruction, anyone can do this):

Walpurgisnacht Feast of Life

-------------------------------------

I. The second assistant enters the chamber, lights the candles upon the altar, and stands to the right. The first assistand enters, purifies the air, and stands to the left of the altar. The celebration approaches the altar.

II. Invocation to Satan.

III. Presentation of the chalice.

IV. Opening of the Gate.

V. Calling of the Four Princes.

VI. Benediction - performed by the first assistand.

VII. **Celebrant**: Ah! Lucifer! We revel in this, thy season! Lucifer! Bearer of light and knowledge, Morning-Star of Life-Reason, we do pay thee homage in this season of the fruition of life. As the tree doth spring forth from the ground, displaying its life-breath to the sun-aspect of Lucifer, Amon-Ra, so too doth spring proclaim summer; and the mighty Lucifer doth proclaim the Age of Satan. Amon, god of the wind, we call thee. Ra, god of the Sun, we call thee. Heru - Horus - Lucifer, Sun-god of the ancient Egyptians, fly thou forth in thy form of the great falcon, fist to the worshipped, whose eyes are both Sun and Moon, both good and evil. Heru! Whom the Greeks did call Apollo, whom we call Lucifer, come thou forth; attend us in this great working on this most glorious night of nights - this most glorious Walpurgisnacht.

Pan! Son of Hermes! Thou great musician of lust and life, who doth bear the aspect of both goat and man, come thou forth! Pan! Thou who didst make thy pipes from thy love, Syrinx.

**1st Assistant**: Admiring this new music, thou, he sad,

Who can not be the partner of my bed,

At least shalt be the consort of my mind;

And often, often to my lips be joined.

He formed the reeds, proportioned as they are:

Unequal in length, and waxed with care,

They still retain the name of his ungrateful fair.

**Celebrant**: Ah, Pan! As thou didst make thy pipes for thy love for Syrinx, make us succesful in all that we design to undertake in thy name!

**2nd Assistant**: Goat of thy flock, I am god, I am god,

Flesh to thy bone, flower to thy rod.

With hoofs of steel I race upon the rocks

Through solstice stubborn to equinox.

And I rave; and I rape and I rip and I rend

Everlasting, world without end,

Mannikin, maiden, maenad, man,

In the might of Pan.

Io Pan! Io Pan Pan! Pan! Io Pan!

**Celebrant**: Pan! God of Arcadia, thy mother was Penelope, whom thy father, Hermes, in the guise of a goat, didst ravish and rape! Pan! In Alexandria thou wert considered the symbol of the Universe, the Great-All. Pan! The worshippers of Adonis did proclaim thy death, saying: "The great god Pan is dead." Fools! Ha! Imbeciles! Morons! Mildew-brained misfits! Pan lives! Pan lives! Pan lives! Pan rules! How do they think that they were conceived? By the carnal desires of those who fostered these bewildered cretins! By the graces of the great god Pan! Pan! By whatever name thou art called - Aristaeus, Priapus, Pan - god of carnality, lust, love, and life: Thy month, April, draws to a close this night of nights, this most glorious Walpurgisnacht. Be thou propitious unto us in all that we design to undertake.

Ah, Cybele! Magna Mater! Great Phrygian goddess! Thou who doth hold dominion over the beasts of the fields, on this great Walpurgisnacht we call thee forth, and do welcome in thy month of May! Cybele! Thou who wert worshipped on the mountain tops in times past, thou goddess of the savage and primitave Earth, come thou forth! Cybele! Thou who didst drive the Galli mad in thy worship - who didst drive them and thy husband, the fair Attis, to self-mutilation and destruction. Thou, who in thy infinite compassion didst breathe new life into the body of thy lover, Attis. So too dost thou bring new life unto the Earth, clothing it in the emerald and multicolored brilliance of its vegetation. Grant unto us this new life, that we may, from this time forth, live in knowledge and reason, uncorrupted by the blindness of society. Cybele! Attend us this most grand Walpurgisnacht.

Mighty Lucifer! Mighty Pan! Mighty Cybele! And all you demons and devils, formed and formless, named and nameless, known and unknown; treaders of the Path to Schamballah, walkers in the velvet darkness of the Abyss: fly ye forth, swim ye forth, crawl ye forth! Attend us this great Walpurgisnacht, this Beltane, this most glorious Roodmas, in the year of Our Lord Satan IX.

[Celebrant turns to face the gathering.]

Brothers and sisters of the Left-Hand Path, on this most exalted night to we glorify life, that which is exalted existence! We are Satanists! We are the rulers of the Earth, for we are alive and know the truth! In the words of the homunculus of Faust: "I live; therefore I must act!" We live; therefore we must act to make our world as we desire it. Do What Thou Wilt is the whole of the Law! And now, in the names of all of the gods of the Pit - in the names of Lucifer, Pan, and Cybele - in the name of Our Lord Satan - let us feast!

[The participants leave the area of the altar to feast and hold revelry. When finished, all return to the area of the altar. The celebrant faces the gathering.]

**Celebrant**: Ah! Brothers and sisters, a true feast on this most grand Walpurgisnacht, this Cetshamain, in the year IX of our Dark Lord Satan! In the highlands of Scotland the Druids did sacrifice the "Beltain carline" - the victim doomed to the flames. And they did revel in the brith of new life.

[The celebrant turns to face the altar.]

Lucifer! Pan! Cybele! On this night of nights do we sacrifice our "Beltain carline" unto you, that we may be lifted from it, seeing that is shall not trouble us again.

[The celebrant collects the parchments, upon which the individual participants have written those things they would most desire to forget. He burns them one at a time in the flame of the left-hand candle.]

May our Dark Lord cast his favor upon you! Rege Satanas! Ave Satanas! Shemhamforash! Hail, Satan! Hail Satan! Hail, Satan!

VIII. The celebrant reads the 18th Enochian Key. The first assistant reads the English translation.

IX. The celebrant closes the Gate. The first assistant performs the pollutionary. The second assistand extinguishes the candles.

**Celebrant**: So it is done!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin, John, and Simon all laughed as the celebration ended, and Alvin and Simon needed to go home. They headed for the door, and then Alvin noticed a crumbled up note on the floor. He bent over and picked it up, and opened it up, and read it. His eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to John.

"This is a love letter to...Allan?"

John sighed, and looked at him. He smiled sadly. Alvin looked at him, surprised.

"You're gay, John?"

"Yeah...Got a problem with it?"

"What? No! John, both of us are gay, too!"

John raised his left eyebrow and stared at Alvin.

"...Really?"

"Yeah...In fact, we've been seeing each other."

John's eyebrow raised even higher, and he lifted up his hand, and pointed at both of them.

"...You two are brothers."

"Yeah, but we love each other."

"...Well, I'm happy for you guys."

Simon smiled.

"Thanks, John...By the way, who's Allan?"

John sighed again.

"...Allan is the man I love."

"But who is he?"

"He's a Priest in the Church; he lives in Boston, Massachussetts."

"...Does he know how you feel?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not. I could never tell him how I feel..."

"Why?"

"What if he rejects me? I'll have made an idiot of myself."

"But John...If you don't, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

"...I'm sorry, Simon; I just can't do it."

"But-"

"Please, guys...Just go. I need to get some sleep."

Alvin and Simon both sighed, said goodbye to John, and went home...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666's Note: Please don't think I'm changing the character of John or the way he acts; I simply needed to put this in for my husband, Allan. John will still act like himself, and the story won't change at all. This chapter was, to my knowledge, all that I'm going to be doing of this romance between John and Allan. I might do more of it in the future, but I really doubt it. Well, until next time...Rege Satanas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alvin and Simon laid on Alvin's bed, Simon's head on his stomach, and both nude under the sheets. It was midnight, and everyone else was asleep. Simon softly rubbed the fur on Alvin's chest, and Alvin rubbed his head in return. Simon looked up at him.

"...Alvin, I can't sleep..."

"Me neither, Si. Why can't you?"

"...Well, we're now in High School, and, well, what if everything changes when we graduate?"

Alvin looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Si?"

"Well, I mean we love each other now, but what if things between _us_ change when we graduate?"

Alvin sighed, still stroking Simon's hair.

"Si, we love each other; nothing is ever going to change that."

"You promise?"

Alvin smiled at him lovingly.

"I promise."

"Thanks...Why can't you sleep?"

"...Same here, Si."

They both sighed, and simply laid there, talking about their love...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin and Simon woke up, and looked around. The clock said 10:00 AM. Their eyes widened; Simon had forgotten to get dressed and go back to his bed. Alvin looked over at Theodore's bed; it was empty. Alvin looked over at Simon, and Simon noticed that Alvin was crying.

"...Alvin, don't cry; it'll be okay..."

Alvin shook his head.

"No, Si...We're caught for sure. Theodore's probably told Dave, and Dave is probably, well, I don't know...But I know it's bad!"

Simon put his arms around Alvin, holding him.

"It'll be okay, Alvin...We'll always love each other."

"...Oh my God, Si! I just remembered! Teddy was staying at that friend of his' house for the weekend! He wasn't even here!"

Simon stared at him in shock, and then sighed deeply. They both hugged tightly, stared into each others' eyes, and kissed. Alvin sighed.

"Come on, Si...Let's get dressed before Dave comes up and really catches us..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin and Simon walked down the street toward John's house, when something unusual caught Alvin's eye: there were two police cars and an ambulance near John's house. They both started running towards it, and a police officer stopped them.

"Sorry, fellas...You can't go in there."

Alvin gulped.

"What happened?"

"Last night we got a phone call from the man who lives there; he said he thought someone had broken into his house. We sent out a police car, and they heard gunshots in the house. They ran inside, and saw the owner shot, and lying on the floor. The police saw the suspect run, and he fired at them. They fired at him, hitting him twice in the chest and killed him. The owner is-"

Alvin felt his heart pound.

"Sir...We're good friends of the owner of that house! Is he gonna be okay?"

The officer sighed, and nodded.

"We believe so. He was shot in the left shoulder, and right side. But, the medical examiner believes he's going to live."

"Do they know who shot him?"

"Apparently, a member of the local Baptist Church, who shot the owner because he was a Satanist."

"LaVeyan Satanist."

The officer gave him a puzzled look.

"How do you know?"

"He was teaching us about it."

The officer looked at Alvin peculiarly, then shook his head.

"...I don't even want to know. But like I said, we believe he's going to live."

"Thank you. Do you know which hospital he's in?"

"I think Beverly Hills Medical Center."

Alvin and Simon turned around, and started running toward the Hospital...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Twenty minutes later, Alvin and Simon arrived at Beverly Hills Medical Center. They ran inside, and heard that John was in surgery, and they wouldn't be able to see him until at least in an hour and a half. So, they both sat in the waiting room, trying to stay calm while they waited for John to come out of surgery. Alvin leaned up against Simon, who put his arm around him, and fell asleep. Simon held Alvin until the doctor came out. Simon quickly shook Alvin awake, and they both jumped up.

"...I don't think either of you are related to Mr. McKean, are you?"

Alvin and Simon shook their heads.

"But, you are Alvin and Simon?"

They looked at the doctor surprised. Alvin spoke up.

"How did you know our names?"

"Mr. McKean told us who was allowed to visit him; you two are at the top of the list. So, would you like to see him?"

They both nodded, and the doctor led them back into John's room. John was hooked up to numerous machines, but he seemed to be in good shape. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys...How are you?"

Alvin hugged him.

"We're fine, John; you need to relax, or else you're going to open up your wounds."

John chuckled.

"...I'll relax when I'm dead, Alvin."

"Don't joke like that!"

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry; that was a bad joke. But don't worry guys...I'm gonna be okay."

"Are you sure?"

John nodded.

"I promise you both I'm gonna be okay."

"...What happened?"

"Well, I'm sure that by now you both know that I was shot by a crazed zealot. That's basically all there is to tell."

"...We're just glad you're gonna be okay."

John sighed.

"So am I, guys."

"Does the doctor know how long you're gonna have to stay here?"

"About three months. Do they know what happened to that zealot?"

"He's dead, John."

"...Seems just."

"Yeah, it does."

"...Guys, I've gotta get some sleep."

They both nodded, understanding.

"See you tomorrow, John."

"See ya, Alvin."

"Bye, John."

"Bye, Simon."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666: Yes, this really happened to me back when I was living in California. One night I was sleeping, and a crazed zealot from the local Baptist Church broke into my house and shot me in those same places. I'd called the police before I was shot, however, and like in the story, when the police got there, he fired at them and they shot and killed him. I was in the hospital for three months, and there I met Allan, my future husband. To this day, I'm still surprised that I didn't die. That was when I decided that God didn't exist, because if he had, he wouldn't have let that happen to me (I was a "good Christian"). Allan was already a LaVeyan Satanist, and influenced me greatly. And now, for better or worse, here I am. To find out how it affected me physically, wait for the next chapter. Rege Satanas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alvin, Simon, and Dave sat in front of the TV, watching the News. Of course, the News was about John. Apparently, because of the death of Tom Sanders, the police station was receiving innumerable letters from other crazed zealots, each claiming that they were going to kill John. So, two officers were stationed outside of John's room at the hospital. Dave shook his head.

"I don't approve of Satanism, but they should just leave that guy alone; he's not hurting anybody."

Neither Alvin or Simon said anything. They had no intention of telling Dave any of their secrets...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We have to do something, Si."

"Alvin, there's nothing we _can_ do. Didn't you hear? The police are going to take care of him."

"And you really believe that, Si?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Si, if one of those zealots come, the guards are most likely going to turn away and let them kill John."

"But what can we do, Alvin?"

"...We're going to perform a Ritual, Si. I wrote one earlier; it's called 'The Ritual of Protection.'"

"How original."

"(jokingly) Shut up."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

RITUAL OF PROTECTION - Gipdac

Items: One Sword (Fake or Real), Three White Candles, Three Black Candles, a red Sigil of Baphomet, a Silver or Gold Chalice, "Blood" (Red Wine), One Black Robe, One Source of Fire, One Ceremonial Urn, and At Least 20 Very Important Personal Material Items To You.

Note: This ritual must be performed in a dark room with no source of light except for the candles you will light later on. The room must also be away from the outside, and away from sounds of the outside world. A red sigil of Baphomet should be hanging on the West Wall of the room.

I. Light three white candles in a circle to the left of the Sigil, and three black candles in a circle to the right of the Sigil.

II. Face the Sigil of Baphomet, and say: "Ad Dei Nostri, Satanas, Luciferi, Qui Laetificat Juventutem Meam."

III. Recite this part of the Third Enochian Key: "Ol Sonvi Vaoresavi, Gohu Iad Balata."

IV. Raise your sword above your head, turn to the South, and say: " I envoke the First Crowned Prince of Hell, Satan, from the South."

V. Turn to the East, and say: "I envoke the Second Crowned Prince of Hell, Lucifer, from the East."

VI. Turn to the North, and say: "I envoke the Third Crowned Prince of Hell, Belial, from the North."

VII. Turn to the West, and say: "I envoke the Fourth Crowned Prince of Hell, Leviathan, from the West."

VIII. Lower your sword and repeat this chant:

"I have summoned the Four Crowned Princes of Hell to give me and my loved ones protection from the ones who wish to do us wrong. I ask of thee to protect the persons of [__] (say as many different names as you wish protected; however, the more people you wish to protect, the more magical energy it will cost you). I wish for them to live long and healthy lives. In return for this, I offer you [__] (offer as many items as people you wish protected). I thank thee Four for this deal."

IX. Burn the items you have offered, and put the ashes in the Ceremonial Urn; place the Urn in front of the Sigil of Baphomet.

X. Lay the Sword on the floor, and pour the "Blood" into the Chalice.

XI. Remove your Black Robe, and slowly drink the "Blood."

XII. Pick up your sword, and slowly place it up against your head; move it down from your head to your groin.

XIII. Raise your sword above your head, and say: "Cogito, ergo sum. Cogito, ergo Satanas est."

XIV. Turn to the West, and say: "I hereby send back Leviathan, the Fourth Crowned Prince of Hell."

XV. Turn to the North, and say: "I hereby send back Belial, the Third Crowned Prince of Hell."

XVI. Turn to the East, and say: "I hereby send back Lucifer, the Second Crowned Prince of Hell."

XVII. Turn to the South, and say: "I hereby send back Satan, the First Crowned Prince of Hell."

XVIII. Recite this part of the Third Enochian Key: "Ol Sonvi Vaoresavi, Gohu lad Balata."

XIX. Face the Sigil of Baphomet, and say: "This ritual has ended. I thank thee, all-mighty Four Crowned Princes of Hell, and the deal has been made. I hereby go back to thy Earth, and shall not see thee again until the future rituals. Rege Satanas!"

XX. Lower your sword to the ground, and extinguish the candles.

XXI. Lift up the Urn, pour the ashes into your mouth, and eat them (You can wash it down with "Blood" if you wish; believe me, it'll taste better).

XXII. Make the Sign of the Horns and say: "Rege Satanas!"

XXIII. The Ritual of Protection is now officially over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Neither Alvin nor Simon ever knew whether the Ritual of Protection ever actually worked or not. However, no more attempts were ever made on John's life during his stay at the Hospital. After a few months went by, John was released from the Hospital, and everything was back to normal...Almost (but no big deal).

Because of the injury to his left shoulder, John could no longer turn his head to the left. Also, because of the injury to his shoulder, he could no longer fully stretch his left arm out. Because of the injury to his right side, he could no longer fully lean over to his right. Other than that, however, things were back to normal...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gipdac's Note: I bet ya were expecting Draconus666 instead, huh? Well, he always gets to put in Notes, so I've decided to start putting a few in myself! Yes, I really wrote "The Ritual of Protection". It was very easy, actually. All I did was read a few Rituals Draconus666 sent me. Anyone with patience and darkness in their heart could write a Ritual. Enough of that, though. The most frequent question I've had people ask me is "Why would you help write this?" Well, Draconus666 _is_ my cousin, and one of my best friends, so I know basically everything about LaVeyan Satanism and the Church of Satan. I myself have studied LaVeyan Satanism numerous times. But, I guess the reason I helped write this is because I figured it'd be interesting. I'm still a followe of Dragon Rouge, though. Well, I guess that's enough for now. Bye!

Gipdac's PS: For those who have MySpaces, look up the groups "David Seville Fans", which is a group I started in honor of Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (David Seville), and please join! I'd really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the trauma of the attempted murder on John's life, things were back to normal. For a few more months, everything went on normally; John and Alvin continued teaching Simon, who, because of the delay, was now almost caught up to them. Then, John announced a fun decision: they were going to throw a party on October 31. And, it was only available by invitation. Numerous invitations were made and sent out to various people, the first two of them LaVeyan Satanists: Marilyn Manson, King Diamond, Rob Zombie, Trent Reznor, the members of Metallica, numerous friends they wanted, numerous friends of John, and, of course, Alvin and Simon and their family (they had no intention of inviting Dave or Theodore, though). All the invited guests showed up, and the party was one of the best parties Alvin and Simon had ever been to. At the end of the party, the main event was a Ritual, the Rite of the Undead, which was actually recommended by Alvin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rite of The Undead

-------------------------

The Rite of the Undead is a brief psychodrama which may be performed by as few as three persons or by as many as desired. While the word "Dracula" means "Devil" and was, originally, no more associated with the character we think of than the word "Satan" was associated with the ArchDaemon, the book by Bram Stoker and its subsequent exploitation by the media have developed a strong association with a concept carrying a great emotional impact: For almost everyone nowadays, Dracula = vampire. And so it is that the master vampire is invoked in this rite.

There are no special stage effects or props which are absolutely essential to the performance of this ritual other than the crucifix, though of course the usual devices standard to all other Satanic ceremonies are also required here. Each group should exercise its own ingenuity, taking into account the facilities available and employing them as it sees fit.

The appearance of the celebrant as Dracula could be made very effective by having him rise from a coffin, thus reinforcing the popular vampire image while providing the psychological symbolism of rising from apparent death and corruption to feral life. But then how many of us happen to have a spare coffin lying around? In most cases something else will have to be contrived.

The purpose of this ritual is to encourage the participants to become aware of and give play to the feral, predatory aspect of their personalities. Through being "bitten" by the vampire they become as he is and can identify themselves with the concept. The realization and expression of this part of one's nature can, when properly employed, prove useful in the competitive world outside the ritual chamber.

The ritual is opened in the usual manner. The Priest then faces the congregation and declares:

Priest: "My brothers and sisters, we are gathered this night to summon one to teach us wisdom and show us the way to the gates of life. From the realm of shadows we call Dracula mightiest of the undead, Voivode of the legions of those who defy the power of death." [He turns and faces to the altar, pronounces the Eleventh Enochian Key, and then calls:]

"Dracula! Dracula! Through the veils of night we call to you. Hear us, and come to us swiftly upon the leathery wings of the bat. As your brothers of the Infernal Realm we call to you, and we bid you in the name of Satan to come among us in friendship to impart to us the knowledge of your ways. Appear to us, O death-defiant prince, and show us how to overcome our great enemy. Dracula! Pravilnoye vos kos krye sye' niye!"

Participants: "Dracula! Pravilnoye vos krye sye' niye!" ("Dracula! Truly the Resurrection!")

Dracula: "I have come. What would you of me?"

Priest: "Hail, Voivode Dracula. We would learn how to conquer death."

Dracula: "You must first face death to negate its power; then you must embrace life. But the way is too hard for most. Have you the msot courage?"

All: "We have the courage. What must we do?"

Dracula: "You must become as I am. The way is painful, but those who face the ordeal and survive the transformation shall truly taste of life. For the bite of the vampire brings death only to those who wear the cloak of false righteousness; but those who are unafraid to tread my path, with all its delights and horrors, shall savor such joys as only Satan can provide. Do you wish this for yourselves?"

All: "We wish it. Do what must be done."

[Dracula places his left hand upon the Priest's right shoulder, then looks into his eyes as though searching for signs of fear or apprehension, then places his teeth against the other's neck as though biting him. He then says:] "Dominus Infernus vobiscum." [to which the Priest replies:] "Et cum tuo." [The Priest repeats the same action with his assistant, who then does the same with a member of the congregation, etc.]

Dracula: "It is done. We are the undead, the truly living ones. Our bodies walk this Earth and seem as those of other men and women, but our souls hold revel in the halls of Hell, where every delight is ours. The power of Satan is ours to wield, for we are his chosen ones. At our command his minions shall soar forth upon the storm-winds, and the children of the night run howling hungrily beneath the Moon to do our bidding. That which we desire we shall take by our cunning and our force of will. The weak and stupid of the Earth shall be our tools and our unwitting slaves, and we shall take our sport among them as we please. And they shall know us not, neither shall they have the power to impede us; for they in their blindness will not believe that we exist."

Priest's Assistant: "But what if someone should believe? What then? What of the hated cross and stake of wood?"

[Dracula takes from within his garments a crucifix and holds it aloft for all to see.]

Dracula: "Behold! I hold this without harm and so shall you, for the day of the cross and the trinity has come to and end. Dusk has fallen for the God-adorers, and in its shadows we stalk and prey and take our pleasure. Nor does the Sun hold any terrors for us, for its light is the very light of Lucifer in which we walk proudly and unafraid - the secret lords of this world."

[Dracula hands the crucifix to the Priest, who holds it for a moment and then hands it to his assistant, who does the same and then flings it contemptiously aside.]

Dracula: "Of wooden stakes we need have no fear, for by will we shall remain bound for us as long as we wish to this world, which Satan has given unto us, his children. You need not fear death, for we who follow the Left-Hand Path are so filled with life that in us death can find no place to enter." [He raises his hands in the Sign of the Horns.] "This Earth is ours, to have and to hold! Shemhamforash! Hail, Satan!"

All: "Shemhamforash! Hail, Satan!"

[The figure of Dracula no longer appears, and the ceremony is concluded according to the customary procedures.]

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party was a success. It was 3:00 AM in the morning, and John, Alvin, Simon, and Lars Ulrich, who was drunk and passed out on the couch. The three tried their best not to laugh to laugh while they stared at him, and while he snored and open and closed his mouth, Alvin even tried to toss a piece of popcorn in his mouth. John sighed.

"The others actually left him here. Well, I'm just going to let him stay the night. I mean, with him in this condition, even calling a Taxi for him could be dangerous."

Alvin and Simon both agreed. Alvin sighed, exhausted.

"Hey, John...We've gotta go. I mean, we had a great time, but we're exhausted, and really need to get some-"

Then, they heard the gunshots outside. All three of them dropped to the floor, and Alvin crawled over to the window to peek outside. He gulped.

"There's a group of four people out there, and one of them has a small handgun. I don't know if it helps us or not, but they're all very drunk."

Just then, one of the people grabbed a brick and threw it through the window Alvin was at. Luckily, he ducked just in time. Simon crawled over to the phone, and dialed 911. He didn't tell them which house, but they would see the group of drunk people. To everyone's surprise, the police not only came, but actually charged the group with destruction of property. The funny thing was, though, that Lars Ulrich slept through all of it...

Draconus666's Note: I never threw a Halloween party while in California. However, I did go to a few huge parties thrown by celebrites. At one of the parties thrown by my friend Sam in 2005, everyone on the list in the chapter was there, and as described, at the end of the party, Lars Ulrich was dead drunk and laid passed out on the couch (Sam's been a music editor on numerous heavy metal albums, so he knows pretty much everyone). And yes, Lars Ulrich never knew about it, but Sam tried to toss pieces of popcorn in his mouth, and actually made it once. Around 3:00 AM, I was the only one, along with passed out Lars, left with Sam. Suddenly, outside, we heard gunshots, which sounded like they were being fired at the building, and we hit the floor. The police came, and it turned out that a gang war was going on outside, and most of the members were arrested. Like in the story, Lars Ulrich slept through the whole thing. I will always find that amusing. Well, until next time. Rege Satanas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two months had passed since the Halloween Party, and things weren't getting any better for John. It wasn't that he was a LaVeyan Satanist; it was that he lived in a very Conservative area. And, because of which, he not only continued getting innumerable death threats, but people were actually starting to hold protests outside his house. He actually had to call the police a few times to make them go away. It was as if everyone except his friends and family were chanting for his death...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I can't live here anymore, guys."

Alvin and Simon stared at John in horror. Alvin felt his heart beat faster.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just gotten to the point where I can't even go outside. I'm moving to Boston, Massachussetts. Allan and I are going to get married there."

"But...You can do that here in California, John! You know they allow it!"

"That would only cause more protests against my life, and I refuse to bring you two or Allan into it."

"But, John..."

"My mind's made up, Alvin; I'm moving."

"What will we do without you?"

John smiled.

"Alvin, you know enough to finish teaching Simon; it won't take long."

"...We'll miss you, John."

"I'll miss you too, guys."

The three of them hugged, and then John pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Alvin, who looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Both of you will be eighteen in a few months. There's enough money in there to pay for your membership to the Church of Satan after your birthdays."

"That's over $400!"

"Of course. Do you two think I'd leave without helping you both out with that?"

"...Thank you, John."

"No problem. Oh, and by the way...I've got something for each of you."

John walked over to the dresser, and pulled out four books. He smiled and handed two to each of them. Alvin's two were copies of "The Command to Look" by William Mortensen and "Might is Right" by Ragnar Redbeard. Simon's two were copies of "Might is Right" and "The Nature of The Beast" by Hans Brick. Both of them smiled, and each hugged John again. He sighed.

"I'm leaving in two weeks. Do you want to help me pack?"

Alvin smiled.

"Of course we do, John."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two weeks later, John moved. No one ever bought his old house, and years later, it would mysteriously be set on fire and burn to the ground. No one was ever charged with a crime. When Alvin and Simon turned eighteen, they both became Active Members of the Church of Satan. Two months after John moved, he and Allan married, and Alvin and Simon were both at the wedding.

When they were both 30, and Third Degree Priests of the Church, they started the Chipmunk Grotto in California. The Grotto flourished with popularity, despite the Conservative area. Four years after its opening, Theodore joined the Church of Satan and became a member of the Chipmunk Grotto. To their surprise, Dave never disowned them. Because of the popularity and publicity of the Chipmunk Grotto, the Church of Satan flourished with popularity, and its membership increased by at least four times the original number.

In 2035 John McKean was given the title High Priest of the Church of Satan.

END

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draconus666's Note: I figure I should've probably ended the fanfic with no Note, but what'd be the fun in that? I enjoy fucking with your minds. I apolagize for this being short; Gipdac and I both agreed it should end. I really don't have much more to say, except that I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Before I go, however, I'm going to add one more thing to this chapter: the instructions of the Satanic Wedding Ceremony, also the one John and Allan had in Massachussetts. Rege Satanas!

Satanic Wedding Ceremony

-------------------------------------

The Ceremony is opened according to the basic sequence in the _Satanic Bible_. Following the Opening of the Gate, the bride and groom are brought forward.

Priest: In the name of the all-powerful manifestation of Satan I greet ye this night of nights. These walls are become a chamber wherein the fruition of this courtship might be recognized. Each of you, in your own fashion, hath bestowed the wizardry of enchantment upon the other and, having done so, desires a solemnization of this prowess. Think not lightly upon thy accomplishment, for honest desire which craveth lasting devotion is not always fullfilled. By the strength of your love and the substance of your selves, you have commenced unto this union. As each creature upon the Earth seeketh completion, so your halves are now made whole. May the creatures of the Earth join with us this night and sing praises wherever life and love abound.

Priestess: I ask you, [name of groom], is this your choice of woman, made with all the thought and desire of your being, and cast within the likeness of your dreams?

Groom: [Response. May be a simple affirmative or a longer personal statement.]

Priestess: I ask you, [name of bride], is this your choice of man, made with all the thought and desire of your being, and cast within the likeness of your dreams?

Bride: [Reponse. May be a simple affirmaative or a longer personal statement.]

Priest: Let the ring be placed.

As lovers and as mates you stand before me, then, and by your intentions you have cast your vows. I therefore solemnize this union in the name of the Lord of the Earth, whose Priest I am, and in Satan's ineffable name I proclaim you husband and wife. May all the joys of the world be yours, and may your love grow stronger with each passign day. Embrace and be as one. [As they do so, Priest recites the Second Enochian Key.]

The ceremony is closed according to the basic sequence in the _Satanic Bible_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gipdac's Note: Okay, so the fanfic is over. I decided that I deserved a final Note as well. Like my cousin, I really enjoyed writing this. Why, you ask? Because it's something I wouldn't normally write. I enjoyed the challenge. Besides, while I don't hate my friends who are religious, I absolutely HATE almost all of the modern theistic Churches of America. I wanted to help write a fanfic that would shake things up! I hope you all liked that, because I sure enjoyed writing it! :)


	11. Appendix 1

**Appendix #1**

**The Nine Satanic Statements**

1. Satan represents indulgence instead of abstinence!

2. Satan represents vital existence instead of spiritual pipe dreams!

3. Satan represents undefiled wisdom instead of hypocritical self-deceit!

4. Satan represents kindness to those who deserve it instead of love wasted on ingrates!

5. Satan represents vengeance instead of turning the other cheek!

6. Satan represents responsibility to the responsible instead of concern for psychic vampires!

7. Satan represents man as just another animal, sometimes better, more often worse than those that walk on all-fours, who, because of his "divine spiritual and intellectual development," has become the most vicious animal of all!

8. Satan represents all of the so-called sins, as they all lead to physical, mental, or emotional gratification!

9. Satan has been the best friend the Church has ever had, as he has kept it in business all these years!

**The Nine Satanic Sins**

1. Stupidity

2. Pretentiousness

3. Solipsism

4. Self-deceit

5. Herd Conformity

6. Lack of Perspective

7. Forgetfulness of Past Orthodoxies

8. Counterproductive Pride

9. Lack of Aesthetics

**The Eleven Satanic Rules of the Earth**

1. Never give opinions or advice unless you are asked.

2. Never tell your troubles to others unless you are sure they want to hear it.

3. When in another's lair, show them respect or else do not go there.

4. If a guest in you lair annoys you, treat them cruelly and without mercy.

5. Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal.

6. Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and they cry out to be relieved.

7. Acknowledge the power of magic if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of magic after having called upon it with success, you will lose all you have obtained.

8. Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself.

9. Do not harm little children.

10. Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food.

11. When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask them to stop. If they do not stop, destroy them.


	12. Appendix 2

**Appendix #2**

**Quotes**

"There is no God. There is no supreme, all-powerful deity in the heavens that cares about the lives of human beings. There is nobody up there who gives a shit. Man must be taught to answer to himself and other men for his actions."

-Anton LaVey

"Change _per se_ is not necessary to happiness. On the contrary, the resistance shown whenever change seems imminent would indicate that, if most people were given a chance, **nothing** would change."

-Anton LaVey in _Cloven Hoof_, January-February VIII/1973

"I've never presented myself as having spoken directly to Satan or God or being in touch with any sort of divinity or having any sort of spiritual mandate. I just feel that what I'm doing is part of my nature."

-Anton LaVey

"Ignorant people are only hurt by the threat that they might not be the same as everyone else! The only reason a good Christian is so smug and obnoxious in his judgement of others is because he thinks **he** is "it". If something comes along to threaten his security by emplying that he (the Christian) is a part of the very thing he claims to hate most, the once-smug fellow starts to feel like a pariah.

The ignoramus has to be part of his protective herd, or he is powerless. Get enough ignoramuses questioning their own identity and they're in real trouble!

Satanists who are sincere and dedicated to their religion and who are not breaking any laws of the land need fear no actual legal persecution; in fact the Constitution is on **our** side. It is the **persecutor** who would slander us who is in direct violation of Constitutional rights.

The only reason their vermin attempt such slander - and get away with it - is because they take it for granted that Satanists and witches are not practicing a religion. Since there has never before been an organized body of Satanists or witches, and the definition of such as been that of the tormentor, it has always been "open season" for witch-hunting."

-Anton LaVey "Offensive Defense for Satanists" in _Cloven Hoof_, January VI/1971, page #3

"What therefore, does one prudently expect to receive from one's religion is not those deserts achieved by implementation of sustained loyalty and intrepidity as manifested by one's daily activities relevent to his religion? After all, Golden Opportunity, when disrobed before us, often appears with quite another identity: Hard Work! Hence she frequently passes unrecognized by many who are obviously far the worse for it. Although we may choose to avoid and ignore mundane maxims describing the fruits of honest labor, it ill-behooves us to adjourn the workbench on **any** day without a definitive application of our best talents toward construction of a superior Satanic mousetrap for all the remaining sightless.

Surely, then, the Earth with all its promise is much too magnificent a gift to fall prey to those of boundless, unfettered hypocrisy. Let us summon the great powers of Thoth and Sekhmet to marshall our energies into a seething tempest! We must strive for control of our environment; we must usurp the fatted hams who sit in judgement of us. We must supplant "pious" pomposity with incisive intelligence. If we are to be heard through the din of the wailing, lost sheep, **we must speak out**!"

-Anton LaVey "Toward the Compleat Satanist" in _Cloven Hoof_, July VI/1971

"Fortunately for me and for all of us, Anton LaVey shared his magic, and I think it has made this wretched, fucking planet a better place."

-Marilyn Manson, Forward to _Satan Speaks_ by Anton LaVey

"Draweth near in the gloom the twilight of the gods." The ravens of night have flown forth to summon Loki, who hath set Valhalla aflame with the searing trident of the Inferno. The twilight is done. A glow of new light is borne out of the night, and Lucifer is risen, once more to proclaim: "This is the Age of Satan! Satan rules the Earth!"

The gods of the unjust are dead. This is the morning of magic and undefiled wisdom. The flesh prevaileth, and the great Church shall be builded, consecrated in its name. No longer shall man's salvation be dependent upon his self-denial. And it will be seen that the world of the flesh and the living shall be the greatest preparation for any and all eternal delights.

**Regie Satanas!**

**Ave Satanas!**

**Hail, Satan!**"

-Anton LaVey, The Satanic Bible (Last part of Prologue)


	13. Appendix 3

**Appendix #3**

**Further Information On LaVeyan Satanism**

"The Satanic Mass" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1968 Album)

"The Satanic Bible" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1969 Book) (Core Philosophy of Church)

"Invocation of my Demon Brother" (1969 Movie)

"Satanis: The Devil's Mass" (1970 Movie) (Must See)

"The Satanic Witch" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1971 Book)

"The Satanic Rituals" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1972 Book)

"The Devil's Avenger: A Biography of Anton Szandor LaVey (1974 Book) (Out of Print)

"The Secret Life Of A Satanist" - Blanche Barton (1990 Book)

"The Church of Satan" - Blanche Barton (1990 Book) (Out of Print)

"The Devil's Notebook" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1992 Book)

"Strange Music" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1994 Album)

"Satan Takes A Holiday" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1995 Album)

"Speak of the Devil" (1995 Movie)

"Satan Speaks!" - Anton Szandor LaVey (1998 Posthumous Book)

"The Satanic Scriptures" - Peter H. Gilmore, Blanche Barton, Peggy Nadramia, Timothy Butler (2007 Book)

**Links**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.org/wiki/Satan_Takes_A_Holiday

.org/wiki/Anton_LaVey

.org/wiki/Satanism:_An_interview_with_Church_of_Satan_High_Priest_Peter_Gilmore

.com/watch?v=wxgr29Pq2co

.

./51711. (partial .pdf of "Might is Right")

.ru/

ALSO: I will be giving, for those who ask, a link to download "The Satanic Bible" by Anton Szandor LaVey for free. I know I'm not supposed to, being a member of the Church of Satan, but I figured it'd be going to a good cause. I will, however, decide whether you can have the link or not.


End file.
